Harry Potter and where does the truth lie?
by Mr Prongs
Summary: A story like any othe....maybe... or not...
1. Chapter One

Chapter one  
  
Harry Potter a 15 year old, tries to ignore his miserable life, first parents dead than the closest thing to a parent his godfather Sirius Black belived to be a Voldemort supporter and massmurder. He lives with his only remaining relatives the family of his mother's sister. He would have gone to live for himself if he wasn't stuck for that Fidelus Charm.  
  
He wanted to go to the Weasleys but they where on hollydays in Spain, he got an owl from his best friend Ron:  
  
Dear Harry, I'm in Spain in a small town called Javea its excellent there its pain leaving you there with the Dursleys but maybe you can come when the month has finished. Hermione sent me a letter telling that she would be going to Greece by plane (what ever that is). And if everything goes well we meet in leaky cauldron the 25th of August. Best, Ron  
  
He re-read the letter and he was called by his aunt that he was going to a swimming pool. His Uncle vermnom parked the car andleaded the way to a indoor swimming pool.  
  
Harry saw a man jumping from his trampolin and a woman apparently his wife was sitting on bench beside and it seemed that the wife and the jumper didn't really get wel with eachother, their names where Mrs and Mr Nahashapetilan. There was also another man called Mr Vangouten with pearsings in both ears. Elton smith was also there and he was the owner of the new swimming pool, and for last Mrs Philip who looked at Mr Nahashapetilan with a sour face. Mr Nahashapetilan was quiet arrogant and so was his wife, especialy towards Mr Vangouten.  
  
Indoor swimming pool it was inaguration of that swimming pool and he et a girl called Sarah and she was the daughter of the owner, the owner was Elton Smith and the guests where Vernom Dursley and his family(including Harry), national swim champion Mr Nahashapetilan and his wife Mrs Nahashapetilan, Mr Vangouten second champion and preoffesional swimmer, and Mrs Philip. The swimming pool was opposite a large flat.  
  
It was quiet strange for Harry to come in such a party for the first time, there was a great variety of food and drinks he had wanted to trie. Sarah was with him talking about school and asking him questions and Vernom was looking at him in horror of what he might say.  
  
After the party the Dursleys and Harry went home and when they where about to go to bed the tepephone rang the criminal police called them to go to the swimming pool emedeadly. When they got there they where informed that Mr Nahashapetilan was dead. He was bleeding through his nose and ears, he was in his bath colthing and a bathing cap. The inspector was looking for clues.  
  
' His nose and ears are bleeding, by meaning that he must have drouwned, because if the presure is too high this is what happens' said Harry. ' The time of his death was between nine fifty, andten past ten' said the Inspector. ' That means that the person who has done it must be one of us' said Sarah  
  
Harry found out that an old man always drawed what he saw through his window opposite the swimming pool. He went too see the old man and he maid a drawing of the shape of the jumper and and the moon light reflecting it. He askd if he could have the drawing. The old man accepted and Harry went back to the swimming pool with the old man's drawing.  
  
Harry also found that in Vangouten's safe there was a cloroform. When the crimminal found out that Mr Nahashapetilan was training in the dark they thought it would be suicide or an accident.  
  
Harry had to hurry up. He had all the proof he needed.  
  
' Gather around, I know who the murderer of of Mr Nahashapetilan' said Harry. Everyone stared at him with an odd expression. ' Lets get to bussines, Mr Vangouten you are the murderer.'  
  
There was a silence. Broken by his Uncle ' No it isn't it might be an accident or suicide' he roared at Harry.  
  
' Yeah, your uncle is right you know' said Mr Vangouten calmly 'Have you got at least some proof?' and he smirked.  
  
' Yes I have' said Harry. 'If you look on the picture of the old man who lives opposite his building, he only drew what he saw.' He pointed at the shinning bits that meant the reflection of the moon through his piercings.  
  
'That proofes nothing it also could have been water' said Mr Vangouten. Everyone nodded  
  
' And why have you got clorophorm in your safe? And why does a jumper nead a bath cap? You are the only one who could think about something like that. Do yu deny it' said Harry  
  
'No I don't' said Mr Vangouten. He sank to his knees and said 'It is just I went out with a girl and he made some photos and he said that if he wants them he'll have to lose the tournament'  
  
Mr Vangouten was brought to jail. Harry and the Dursleys went home.  
  
The Dursleys kept throwing him nasty glances at him because Mr Vangouten was a good friend os them. He also got an owl of Hogwards telling is owl results; he had past every class except History of Magic and Divination. He also got an owl of Ron telling he had failed History of Magic and Divination.  
  
Two days later he read the news(muggle newspaper) and saw his photo on it. How he had solved the case of Mr Vangouten.  
  
He got an owl of Ron if Harry wanted to go to his house, Harry thought about it, he just had met Sarah so....  
  
He send Pig back to Ron that he had to stay because of the prophecy( for once he liked it). He was surprised to see Hermione in the front door. 'How are hermione?' he asked. She looked quiet pale and concerned. 'Fine thanks' she answered. ' look I have to show you something, come with me, please' she begged. He followed her, she took what looked like a time turner.  
  
'I have connected it to my laptop and I want to try it out' she explained when she took her laptop out of her bag.  
  
'Now we can travel in time exactly when we want and which time I've got everything sorted, do you want to come with me?' she asked. 'Well Hermione its all brilliant and stuff but isn't it dangerous? I mean if we travel to far back and can we come back at the same age we are now?' 'We can theoreticly' she said. 'Ok, are you shure about this?' Harry asked. 'Shal I ask Ron to come with us? I can send him an owl now.' 'I don't think it's a good idea I mean he doesn't understand this' she said. 'Nor do I, maybe you should invite a friend aswel a femenine one' said Harry knowing perfectly why she was acting that odd way.  
  
She had invited Sarah and Ron was really happy about the, Harry was shocked to know that Sarah was a muggle born too and felt weird about it that Sarah is quiet atractive and knowing Ron likes her and Hermione likes Harry and also gave signs....  
  
First they went to the year three-thousand before Christ to ancient Egypt, the supposed god Oriris gos of the Nile was only a extremely powerful wizard that could control the Nile and taught his minors how to make tools, agriculture, taught people how to make music. They actually met him and Osiris welcomed them, and asked them to meat Isis goddes and mother of Egypt she was the daughter of Geb(god of Earth) andNut(goddes of the sky).  
  
They had a nice meal and went to a lake, there was Ron and Hermione discusing, and Harry and Sarah(Sarah rested her head on Harry's sholder) Harry was really amused when Ron and Hermione start bickering. He hadn't really noticed that Sarah was on his sholder. When Harry noticed he sugested he could go swimming. They where swimming when sudenly there came a thought in Harry's mind.  
  
'Hey guys' he shouted. 'We are not supposed to be seen aren't we in this age if we change anything it comes to a caos in our world!' 'Calm down Harry, did you think I can forget such a thing?' asked Hermione in a mock afronted tone. 'I saved the time we're in and we will come back exactly....' 'Yes Hermione....' Said Ron impatiently. 'When we want because I'll transport you back exactly the time that we departed' by meaning if someone was watching wouldn't see the difference' explained Hermione with a finger raised. They dried and put on some clothes and ate something Sarah had conjured. 'That's lovely Sarah' said Harry and Ron agreed but Hermione mairly nodded.  
  
They where finished, Harry was about to conjure a tent when they where atacked by zombies. 'Go to the lake!' Harry belowed 'And Ron help me!'  
  
The zombies were getting closer, Sarah and Hermione where running to the lake , Harry was trying curses. 'Damn it!' he belowed 'Nothing helps, Expelliarmus!' Ron was too scared to say something when a giant spider ten-foot spider was nearing. 'I know what to do with you!' said Harry satisfied, he raised his wand 'Imperio!'  
  
With in control of the spider Harry made the spider squash the zombies, Harry ran towards the lake and took a touched the laptop.  
  
They where back in the twenty-first century. There was an accident in the computer and they where n august the 26th. Harry found a copy of the Daily Prophet, it said that Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sarah where searched by muggle world and the wizardring world. Hermione said to both communities that they where trapted in a time circle. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2:  
  
Mr and Mrs Grangers came and hugged Hermione so hard she nearly suffocated, the same happened with the father of Sarah, Mr Smith. But the Weasley's where the most excesive; Mrs Weasley came running andhugged Ron and Harry at the time and squashed them together, the twins gave Harry(and even Ron) a clap on their sholder, Bill and Charlie hugged them and Percy gave them the hand, and Ginny hugged Ron, hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek but realy close to his lips, luckily neither Hermione nor Sarah saw it.  
  
Four days until the depart to Hogwards and he still had to buy his books. He sent an owl to the Dursley's that he was ok( he doubted it maid any differnce if he didn't)and that he would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Next day Harry, Hermione and Sarah they went to visit muggle London, Sarah's father had invited Harry and Hermione to a party in a large house at the edge of London. They got there by underground and Mr Smith rented a car to the large house.  
  
The house was large it had nine bedrooms upstairs and one downstairs the person who gave them the invitation was a german detective called Steffan Klein. The house was on the to of a hill.  
  
'Welcome to my house' said Mr Klein ' There will be a feast this afternoon with five other guests, there'll all detectives.'  
  
The teenagersexplored the grounds and left there lugage in the rooms and the rooms had numbers; Harry's was number four, Hermione's was number three and Sarah's was number eight. There was a large kitching and a medium dining room, the bedrooms were about the same size there was a large living room. Where to Harry's surprise there was a portrait of Gordric Griffinor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rovena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. He told it emedeadly Hermione and Sarah.  
  
'How come the pictures don't move' wondered Hermione 'How can this be?' asked Sarah  
  
When they where about to ask Mr Klein about the portraits the other guests arrived. There was a tall bald man called James Hall not a lot musculature but rather skinny, a small filled redhaired woman called Merelin Fresh, a blond tall man with glasses called Daniela Johnson, a brown haired short stoky man Jack Aurbrey, a dark man called William Tell.  
  
All of the guests came by taxi except the owner he had his own car and Sarah's father who rented one. When the newcommers left their lugage in their rooms. Mr Klein gave an anouncement.  
  
'Before we start dinner I'll had you all a test, and the winner will become a trip to Mayorca for two persons for a week next summer' said Mr Klein 'To make shure that no one peeks I have camera's and microphones installed in every room, I will like every book handed to me and mobile phones, I myself will not compete. Let the feast begin!'  
  
When they finished eating Mr Klein disapeared, it was only seven o'clock in the afternoon, everyone went to their reapective beds except Hermione, she went to Harry's, they where talking about memories about other years until Ginny and Sarah joined.  
  
'So where do you go to school Sarah? Asked Hermione politely. 'I go to a Spanish school called Vicente Tena Escuela de Magia y Hechiceria' answered Sarah. 'It means Vicente Tena school of Wizardry and Witchecraft, if you trranslate it' 'In Spain we've got hollidays until 16th of September' They where talking and commenting things until Harry suggested to go and sleep(it was twelve o'clock).  
  
Next morning they all awoke and had breakfast but Mr Klein stil hadn't apeared. They spent the day playing games and talking. It was already past seven in the afternoon.  
  
'I'm beginning to think that he just wanted to play a trick on us' said Mr Henry in a angry tone. 'I'm going' said Mrs Johnson. When she was about to leave they all saw how Mr Klein's carstarted driving, shoked Harry ran outside along with Mr Hall the car wasn't on there was a clicking noise and Mr Klein was sitting on the drivers chair very stif and the dashboard was covered with a big cloth the carfell from the hill and exploded.  
  
Harry emedeadly began to search on the ground for water tracks which he didn't find. Mr Smith wanted to call the police but then he remembered that Mr Klein took them from their owners so no one could cheat for the test.  
  
Mr Smith ran to the kitchen and found that every moble phone was destroyed, he went to his bedroom to get his keys, ran down.  
  
'Spare your breath, dad' said Sarah miserably 'the oil tank is destroyed and the battery is empty'  
  
Mr Smith looked for himself and found that the oil wasall around the car.  
  
'Ladies and gentleman' said James Hall'there is a murderer among us, I suggest thatwe all go back in the house and in the same room'  
  
Everyone was now in the living room, it was past midnight when Hermione suggested to make some coffee. Sarah came with her, without warnig the light went out every one was in panick now, it was one o'clock when they went to bed.  
  
They day was quiet until three o'clock. Everyone was in the kitchen.  
  
'I know who the murderer is' said Mrs Fresh 'I got proof, and I will let him ten minutes to show himslef, if he doesn't I will' There was a loud scilence broken by Mrs Frsh. 'I have to go to the toilet' said Mrs Fresh. 'I will wait outside' said Mr Tell. 'If you insist' said Mrs Fresh with a grin  
  
Mr Tell came back ten minutes later. 'She locked herself up' said Mr Tell. They waited for another ten minutes until Mrs Johnson suggested the worst. Everyone went to the door of the bathroom banging it and then she opened it.  
  
'You know its rude to wait there?' she said sarcasticly 'So... who's the murderer?' asked Mr Smith excited. 'Sorry, made a mistake' said Mrs Johnson. 'I knew it' said Sarah bitterly 'I knew she was bluffing'  
  
They went all back to the livingroom, at half past four Mrs Johnson had enough, she said she wanted some fresh air.  
  
'I don't blame her' said Harry.  
  
There was a loud explosion. It came from the garage, everyone was panicked now, Harry was sure that Mrs Johnson was dead.  
  
And he was right, when they extinguished the fire they found her burned body.  
  
Once again they went back to the livingroom, Hermione and Sarah went to make some coffee, without warning the lights went out, Harry put out his wandthere was a man's scream, Mr Smith's, he was stabbed by a knife on his arm just after he put his lighter on, seconds later there was a noize of a broken glass.  
  
When the light was on again, all the chairs where on there correct place except one. 'He must have fled throw the window' said Mr Smith 'Nonsence' said Hermione 'If you look at the peaces of glass on the chair you can see he used the chair, but why put it back again? That means that the double murderer is still here'  
  
Harry went to the kitchen and found that a metal wire was connected on either sides of the plug of the coffee machine, by meaning, that if the plug was inserted the light would fall out. Harry got it, he knew who the murderer was and how he done it.  
  
'I know who the double murder is' said Harry 'Do you know it Hermione?' 'Yes, it was William Tell' said Hermione. 'I know how he done it' said Sarah 'Lucky I study physiology in summers' she said grinning. 'Ok who wants to say it?' asked Harry 'Well I'm sure we all got some different proofs, lets go down and Harry begins, ok?' she asked, it waas't really a question she just took Harry's hand and motioned Sarah to folow them.  
  
'We know who the double muderer is' anounced Harry 'To begin with, the muderer killed Mr Klein the first evening, and put him in his car, as we know the body is on his original state for about twenty four hours, but the body was stif a time before that, that meansif you heat the body up the process goes faster so the body was earlier stif than normal, what Mr Hall and I heard wasn't the airco but the heating, the murderer put the cloth so that we couldn't see that the heating was on it accelerated because the murderer put on a wait on Mr Klein's foot from the brake there would be a moment when it slipt that's why it went faster all of a sudden.'  
  
'Very good Harry' said Sarah 'The murderer killed Mrs Fresh by seting a trap, the murderer told her that she could have the tickets if she went to the car, she couldn't see anything because the murderer has emtyed the battery, so what would a smocker do? Put on a lighter and then we saw what happened. Your turn Hermione'  
  
'Thank you' said Hermione 'Originally the murderer wanted to kill Mr Smith, because he had enough people who could afirm his alliby. But something unexpected happened, Mrs Fresh knew who the murderer was so he had to send her to the garage. But to kill Mr Smith he had to improvis, by putting a metal string around the plug, so that when Sarah and I made some coffee the lights when out.' 'So who's the murderer?' asked Mr Hall 'It was Mr Tell' said Harry Hermione and Sarah at the same time.  
  
'You have no proof of that' spat Mr Tell. 'Yes we have' said Harry 'Show us the test Mr Klein did, here and now'  
  
Mr Tell went to his knees, the police came and took him to jail.  
  
Mr Smith brought Harry and Hermione back to Diagon Ally where they brought there books met up with Ron.  
  
A/N: I middified Chapter One..... 


End file.
